


Before the Storm

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Sig can't seem to drink away the memory of his only child, and he's suspicious at his wife's sudden thirst for reading dusty old alchemy books.





	

Sig slammed back another gulp of Stray Dog and looked over at his wife. He was worried and sick with grief and wondering why she wasn’t the same. Their son, their brand new baby boy was born dead, and Izumi seemed to immediately find an unexplainable urge for reading.  
  
Sig however, found an insatiable urge to drink, to force the memories of that child’s beautiful face from his mind, to force the memory of all the blood both the baby and Izumi had lost, to force from his ears the sound of the midwife’s watery apology as she explained the boy never took his first breath.  
  
“Izumi,” he slurred. “Y’oughtta rest. All ‘at readin’… It’s no good for sleepin’.” He stood up and stumbled toward her. Her eyes were dry, her face was calm, as if she hadn’t lost her first born just days before. Something was wrong, and Sig could sense it. “What’re ya readin’ anyways?”  
  
She closed her eyes a moment, out of frustration he knew. But she was still too weak from the complicated delivery to do too much damage to him. He watched as she turned her pale face toward him. “I’m going to fix everything, don’t worry, dear.” She patted his hand. “Why don’t you get something to eat and put the bottle down.”  
  
Sig frowned at her. “S’alright to cry, y’know. He was your son, too.”  
  
Her face became determined as she stared off at nothing. “Yes, he was. And I promise, I will fix everything.” Her eyes snapped back to a complicated alchemic array that was faded on the old pages of the book she was consumed by, and Sig turned away from her.  
  
Tears rolled down his face as he trudged into their bedroom. He didn’t know what she had planned, but he was certain nothing good was going to come of it. He drained the bottle and tossed it into the wastebasket beside the nightstand and prayed for peace to return to their house.


End file.
